Never Been Kissed
by PockyPhoto
Summary: KakaSaku oneshot. While on vacation, Sakura reminisces about her sad love life. And Kakashi decides to fix it for her.


A/N: I've been trying to get more ideas for KakaSaku oneshots, but I've only been able to come up with this. It's the only idea I've had since Phantom Kisser, and I kinda rushed this. Hopefully, I can get brainstorming once I get settled in my dorm. Enjoy and review! Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Oh, and this has nothing to do with that Drew Barrymore movie.

**NEVER BEEN KISSED**

Sakura sat on the boulders as the thunderous waterfall caused a mist to shower upon her. Her feet dangled in the waters as she watched her former teacher performing some calm backstrokes.

There were advantages to having a break from missions. This two-week vacation for both Kakashi and Sakura was severely needed. Both had been completing many high-ranked missions without a night's worth of sleep. Now they had two weeks of drunken-Hokage-free, Naruto-free, and Akasuki-free worry. But darkness always comes with the light. Last night, Sakura had the opportunity to participate in an all-girls' night at Ino's house. Sure, it was fun. They all drank, they gambled, they watched scary movies... and they talked. That was Sakura's downfall there.

'Girl talk' in Ino's language meant 'boyfriend and sex' talk. First, it was all about Ten-ten and Neji, which led to Hinata and Naruto... which led to her. A single, never-been-kissed, hopeless excuse of a person. What did she have to say about herself and her love life? There hadn't been one since Sasuke dropped it for her. He shattered her world and still hadn't come back to fix it yet. She had long believed that he wouldn't ever return. Ino was already telling the girls about every partner she's had, and even Hinata had done it a few times.

Ino's voice rang through the cherry blossom's head. _"You wanna know what I think? I think you have a lack of a social life, not sex life or love life. Social life. You're always busy... doing missions, helping at the hospital, and training with the Hokage."_

Sakura shook her head to focus on something else, but her eyes went to Kakashi's half-naked form in the water. Despite how many times she'd seen her former sensei shirtless, it impressed her everytime. Sakura thought about Kakashi and how he didn't seem to need as social life. But she wouldn't be surprised if he had had his share of women in bed. And she knew it was a big deal to go into his past, so she strayed away from any details of a former lover.

The Copy Nin could feel her gaze on him as he stood in the water. When he met her eyes, she kept it in lock. Something was bothering her, he noted. Kakashi waded towards her in the waist-deep waters.

"What's wrong, Sakura?" he asked the jaded-eyed beauty. "It's vacation."

"Kakashi-sensei," she started. He tried to make her stop saying the honorific, but it never worked. He blamed it on old habits... "Do you have a sex life?" she asked bluntly.

Kakashi's lone eye widened. "Um... well... I don't think I really want to say..."

"What about a social life?"

"I never really stopped to think about it," he crinkled his eye as he smiled underneath his mask. "Why are you so curious?"

Sakrua turned her attention to the waters, avoiding his gaze. "I don't know... the girls were all talking about their boyfriends and sex. But when it came to me, I've never even been kissed. And Ino said it's because I don't even have a social life."

As soon as Sakura finished, she felt his calloused hands placed on top of her knees. She watched as he spread her legs apart, taking a step closer in between them. Her breath was caught as she noticed Kakashi leaned in towards her, his masked lips on the verge of touching hers.

"Kakashi?" she softly whispered, her eyes closing, tempted to close the gap.

Then she forced herself to realize what was happening.

"Wait! Stop it, Kakashi-sensei!" she exclaimed as she pushed him away.

Kakashi stood still in between her legs, his hands remaining on her knees. "What?" he asked, dumbfounded.

"What do you think you're doing?" she yelled at him, attempting to shove him at the shoulders. But, he didn't even take a step back.

"Kissing you," he said simply. He still didn't understand what the problem was.

"But you didn't even ask!"

Kakashi's lone eye narrowed. "Ask? That's why you've never been kissed, Sakura. You're too worried about a relationship starting to enjoy it happening."

"Well, I don't want to just kiss-and-tell!" she retorted. "I want to be with someone special."

Sakura noticed Kakashi's eye turn away. "I see," he said, turning to leave her alone. That's when Sakura noticed her mistake of insulting him.

Kakashi was indeed someone special to her. He was someone who would always hold out his hand to help her up.

Sakura grabbed his wrist. "No, wait! I didn't mean it like that! I just- I want it," she told him, trying to not let him take away the hand he always kept for her reach. He turned to look at her seriously. "I'm sorry, Kakashi-sensei. I want you to kiss me."

She could have sworn he smiled under that black cloth, but his eye didn't crinkle, so she wasn't too sure. Kakashi cupped both sides of her face in his hands. He gave her another look in the eyes before placing his masked lips on hers.

Sakura closed her eyes to fully enjoy his touch. When he tugged on her lip with his own, she pressed more to keep that warmth. Kakashi gave a firmer kiss to grant her desire. But as great as it felt, he reluctantly parted. He took the sight of slightly swollen lips. He was quite proud of himself when she rewarded him with a smile.

"How was that?" he asked her, his lips still close to hers.

"It was nice," she said, her eyes half-lidded.

Kakashi stood up, shocked. "Nice!" he exclaimed.

"Yeah," Sakura replied, eyes wide open and completely puzzled now. "Why? Is it supposed to be more than that?"

"Close your eyes, Sakura," he told her, feeling underestimated.

"What? Why?"

"Just do it," he ordered as he gripped her chin. And she did.

Immediately, she felt his lips against hers again. But, it was different this time. There was no cloth that stood in the way. It was 100 Kakashi, and Sakura liked it this way. She tangled her fingers in his white, messy locks as he pressed deeper into the kiss.

It was much better for Kakashi as well to feel her soft lips against his own. The warmth and feeling was much more intense this time. But this only made him desire more. Kakashi brushed his tongue against her lip, asking for entrance. And she gave it to him with eagerness. His tongue slipped into her cave, caressing against her own muscle. Sakura wrapped both her arms around his neck as she massaged her tongue against his.

Every piece of Kakashi her fingertips felt gave her sparks. Every time their lips touched, her spine tingled with new sensations. And every connection their tongues made, the embers of an amazing fire would ignite inside her.

The kiss that Kakashi had intended to give Sakura soon turned into a battle of who could get the other to fall first. Unfortunately for Sakura, Kakashi's fire could burn a forest compared to her candlelight.

Sakura moaned into their kiss, unable to be satisfied by Kakashi's touch. Hearing her soft calls tempted him to crumble, to just show her exactly what she was missing out on. He was on the borderline of forcing this to go farther, so he slowly parted from the kiss, but not without large hesitation. His lips still lingered over hers, keeping just out of reach.

"That was... amazing," Sakura whispered, her voice now laced with lust.

"Imagine what sex is like," Kakashi smirked.

Sakura jolted from his hold in his hands. "What?"

Kakashi laughed. "I didn't necessarily mean us."

"Pervert," she muttered as she tried not to look at his face. But, that's when she also noticed he had placed his mask back on. Maybe she should complain that she doesn't even know what the guy who gave her first kiss looked like.

"Tonight at 8."

The rose-haired beauty gave him a confused look.

"You wanted a relationship, right? Would dinner at 8 be a good start?"

Sakura gasped at his request. Out of all the women he _knew_ he could get, he wanted to go on a date with her?

Sakura blushed. "Yeah, I'd love that..." she answered him. She was well aware of the smile he gave underneath his mask.

Finding that they had been in the water for quite a while now, Sakura made a motion to get up, but Kakashi held his hands on her knees. He pulled her down to sit again.

"Lesson's not over," he smirked as he gripped her chin.


End file.
